dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiger JK
Perfil *'Nombre: '타이거 JK / Tiger JKthumb|250px|Tiger JK *'Nombre real: '서정권 / Seo Jung Kwon *'Profesión: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: 11-Junio-1974 *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Los Angeles, California *'Estatura:' 1.80cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Familia: Esposa Yoon Mi Rae y su hijo Jordan *'''Agencia: FEELGHOOD Music. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo Curiosidades *'Grupo:' MFBTY *'Aficiones:' Recopilación de música *'Epecialidades:' Rap,Taekwondo. *Considerado uno de los mejor raperos coreanos de la antigua generación. *No sabe mentir. *Cuando miente balbucea y se pone nervioso. *Suele ser muy serio y tranquilo. *Cuando está con amigos y se siente cómodo es el que más habla y el más inquieto. *Tiene una manera muy graciosa de correr, lo hace con un estilo de hip-hop. *Participó en el episodio 59 de Running Man. *Es muy cercano a Nichkhun (2PM). *Ya que Tiger no conocía ninguna canción de cuna, le enseñó a su bebé Jordan cantar 'Sorry Sorry' de Super Junior. * En un programa mencionó que quería hacer una colaboración con Yubin (Wonder Girls), diciendo que para él era una de las mejores raperas de Corea (Ver video aqui ). *En el 2012 Yubin y Bizzy colaboraron con él para un programa de SBS con el tema You&I (ver aquí ), en el concierto se puede escuchar como cantan los 3 "Like This You, Like This" tema de Wonder Girls (que en aquel entonces promocionaban) mientras hacían el paso de dicho tema, después de eso declaró: "Estoy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que Yubin cantaba hiphop y solo pudimos ensayar una vez, ella lo hizo muy bien, me gustaría trabajar con ella en algo oficial; para mi es de las mejores raperas de Corea, la he admirado y seguido desde su debut" * Fue padrino del grupo juvenil de hip-hop Coreano M.I.B (Most Incredible Busters). Discografía * Enter the Tiger(1995) ** Notable Songs: "Hide and Seek" * Year of the Tiger (1999) ** Notable Songs: "I Want You" (난 널 원해) "Do You Know Hiphop?" * The Great Rebirth (2000) ** Notable Songs: "Great Rebirth", * The Legend Of... (2001) ** Notable Songs: "Good Life", "Is Ack Hizay?" * Foundation (2003) ** Notable Songs: "Because I'm A Man (남자기 때문에)", "Thumb (엄지 손가락)" * One is not a Lonely Word (하나하면 너와나) (2004) ** Notable Songs: "Convenient Store (편의점)," "Liquor Shots (술병에 숟가락)" * 1945 Liberation (1945해방) (2005) ** Notable Songs: Isolated Ones, Left Foot Forward! (소외된 모두, 왼발을 한 보 앞으로!)", Love Song That Won't Get Banned (심의에 안 걸리는 사랑노래) * Sky's the Limit (2007) ** Notable Songs: "8:45 Heaven", "I Hate Myself (내가 싫다) Feat. T" "주정" * Feel gHood Muzik : The 8th Wonder (2009) ** Notable Song: "Monster", "True Romance (Feat. T) * The Cure (2013) ** Notable Song: "The Cure," "Beautiful Life" Singles 2006 - 희망승일 - 행복의 조건 (Hope SeungIl - The Condition of Happiness) 2008- Rhapsody Part 2 2011 - 두두루 와바루 (Doo Doo Roo Wa Ba Ru) Korea's Next Top Model Season 2 theme song OST 2002 - 《HipHop Movie 'Turn It Up'》 Song: 또 다시 (Once Again) 2006 - 《Drama 'Alien Sam'》 Song: 선생님은 외계인 (Teacher Is An Alien) 2006 - 《HipHop Drama 'Break'》 Songs: Break, 봉우리 2014 - 《Drama 'Pinocchio'》 Song: 첫사랑 Feat. 펀치 (First Love Feat. Punch) Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:JUNGLE Entertainment Categoría:Collabodadi